


slutty bunny haruka

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hybrids, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hybrid bunny haru lives in his apartment for free as long as he lets his roommate and friends play with his pussy
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Seijuro often wondered how things turned out this way. Haru was a rare creature, a bunny hybrid in their town with a pussy and gorgeous breasts. Haru told him stories of all the people that fucked him. He told Seijuro how two men found him while he was touching himself on the train, rubbing his little cunt against the metal pole. They took care of the bunny after that, shoving their cocks in and covering his mouth not letting him make a single sound. There was another story about how all the seats in the bus were taken, so Haru was forced to sit on someone’s cock for the whole ride, and each time the bus went over a bump Haru moaned.

Haru has had to replace so many ruined panties that he just stopped wearing them, little cunnie always on display and easy access for Seijuro to play with. Seijuro was obsessed with Haru. He loved to tug on his white floppy bunny ears as he pounded into him, and sometimes he even pulled his fluffy tail too just to see the younger scream and cry. His friends loved Haru too. They’d let themselves in with the key Seijuro gave them and took advantage of the bunny, never stopping no matter how much he screamed or begged. The little slut deserved it, only going to bed in a shirt and his panties. Haru was a whore. Just a hole to be used, but he was Seijuro’s hole. 

Sometimes Seijuro liked to play with the bunny’s breasts too. They were large, plump and full. He’d force Haru to wear tighter tops to accentuate his tits and so his hard nipples could poke through. He was so cute and everything about him was pink. His favorite thing was when he was in public with the bunny, and he’d just shove Haru’s shirt up so his breasts would pop out. He played with and sucked on Haru’s cute nipples in front of whoever was watching. Haru was the most desired person in town and Seijuro was the one who got to enjoy him every night for the rest of his life. No one dared mess with the tall, massive, buff Seijuro after all. 

He had many photos of Haru on his phone too. Sometimes he posted them so the whole world would see how Haru looks on his stomach with his ass in the air, hole pink and wide and gaping ready to be stuffed full. Even his friends have posted them. There is this image on Rin’s instagram. The bunny was unconscious, skirt revealing his pink, drenched pussy. His eyes were closed and he was asleep. Around him, the party went on like normal as if nothing was going on. He had a hard, big cock stuffed inside his little cunt while someone else from the party kissed the unconscious bunny. 

Seijuro loves his cunt so much. Sometimes he even wrote all over it with a marker, labeling it “his.”

He let anyone use his whore. From the taxi driver, to their landlord, everyone got to have a taste of Haru whether the bunny liked it or not.

This started easily. Seijuro knew he would be having a new roommate, and they were supposed to meet at the park. When they arrived, Haru was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, especially with the way he squirted all over the park bench, clenching his cunt around his own fingers. Seijuro was entranced, and he told the bunny that if Haru let Seijuro play with his pussy whenever he wanted, he could live with Seijuro for free. And he did, for about five months. 

Tonight would be special. His friends were all coming over, and Seijuro was going to get Haru drunk so he couldn’t resist what was going to happen to him. Seijuro got him to wear a cute maid dress, claiming that it would be a costume party. There was a heart shaped hole in the dress to show off his cleavage and Seijuro found out early that it was big enough for Haru’s tits to poke through. The skirt of the dress was very short, revealing Haru’s pussy anytime he bent over. Seijuro didn’t let him wear panties, slapping him hard when Haru asked. White thigh high stockings hugged his legs and made him look delicious.

His little sex doll.

Seijuro made sure to get him ready too, fingering his ass and plugging him up so Haru stayed stretched open and forcing him to drink, so he was already unresponsive and pliant when his guests arrived.

Haru was laying down on the mattress in the living room floor. His body was tired, and he could barely move. His tits were pushed out of the hole in his dress, and he clenched around the plug in his ass. His eyes were closed.

Seijuro smirked, taking a few photos of his doll. 

He and his friends drank, and when Seijuro sat back on the couch, taking a sip of his beer and stroking his cock, he told his friends to have at it.

Suddenly there were hands all over Haru and the bunny was about to scream before a hand covered his mouth. His breathing sped up. Hands touched him everywhere. His nipples, his clit, his hole, and tears sprang in Haru’s eyes as multiple fingers entered his cunt. He looked over at Seijuro who said nothing. He just lazily stroked his cock and filmed what was going on.

Makoto had his fingers inside the bunny, along with Sousuke and Natsuya. They all pumped in and out, their hands quickly being covered with slick. Rin was sucking on one of Haru’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the pink nub and loving the way it grew hard and sensitive. He licked at it relishing the way Haru’s cute nub felt in his mouth. He gave a few hard sucks before biting down as well forming a bruise in Haru’s pale skin. After he was done, he went to the other nipple and repeated the process, taking it into his mouth and biting, licking and sucking. 

Haru mewled and clenched around the fingers. He was suddenly pulled up and moved so that Natsuya lay under him. The older man smirked at Haru in a way that made Haru terrified, and he tried to run away but the hands on his hips wouldn’t let him. Haru’s eyes widened as Natsuya rubbed his cock against Haru’s entrance. “No, please, no stop it.” Haru begged, but it earned him a hard slap. Tears slipped down his face and he sobbed hard as Natsuya shoved his cock into the heat. Haru gasped as his plug was removed as well and Sousuke suddenly thrust in, filling him up completely. 

Haru screamed at the two cocks inside him but was quickly shut up by Makoto shoving his cock in Haru’s mouth. There were hands and socks everywhere, pulling his hair and filling his holes. It hurt the bunny so much and he wanted to stop, but they wouldn’t and Haru cried and cried and cried. 

Natsuya and Sousuke thrust into Haru at the same time, pounding into his tight little holes and fucking him hard. They fucked him so hard that the movement let Haru rock back and forth on Makotos dick. Makoto held his hair tight and thrust into Haru’s mouth, ignoring the way Haru choked and Gagged. The way his bunny ears were in Makotos grip hurt and it made him cry harder, wishing this would all be over.

Rin took Haru’s free hand and wrapped it around his cock. He made Haru jerk him off and Haru just wanted to pull his hand away. He felt violated. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby.” Sousuke growled as he thrust in particularly hard, causing Haru to gasp around Makotos cock. The assaults and the thrusts to all his holes continued and Haru’s cunt was so wet he knew he made a mess all over Natsuyas dick. Haru’s face was stained with tears and spit and drool that resulted in Makoto fuckjng Haru’s mouth with no restraint. It hurt so much.

Haru came, squirting all over Natsuyas dick. He clenched and felt the slick gush out of him, soaking his own cunt and the mattress below. But the others weren’t done and Haru sobbed as he continued to be assaulted. Sousukes grip was so hard Haru was sure it would leave bruises and he spanked his ass, leaving a mark. 

Haru’s legs trembled as the larger men continued to fuck his holes. He was always sensitive after he came so having the two fuck him made him shudder and squirm. He couldn’t move much due to their hold on him. 

Makoto was the first to cum, shooting his seed into Haru’s throat and holding the back oh Haru’s head so haru was forced to take it. Haru made a choking noise as it happened, tears dripping down his face. Makoto pulled his cock out, a trail of sit on the tip. He painfully held Haru’s jaw and covered his mouth with his hand. “Swallow, bunny.” He growled.

Haru did and coughed when Makoto released his grip on him. Natsuya and Sousuke were speeding up, Haru figured they were close as well. Rin removed Haru’s hand from his dick and continued to strike himself. 

With a few more particularly hard thrusts causing Haru to gasp and moan brokenly, the two came inside, filling up Haru’s holes with their cum. When they pulled out, haru collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted and unable to move or think. 

But he was turned on his side and he couldn’t even protest as Rin grabbed his tits and slid his cock between them. He fucked his tits ignoring Haru’s whimpers, and when he came he shot ropes of semen onto Haru’s face.

Haru was wrecked. They took photos of their work, zooming in on the cum dripping out of his holes. 

Seijuro grinned and came up to stroke Haru’s messy, sweaty hair. 

“You did so well slut.” He praised. Haru blinked at him. “Daddy…” he mumbled before his eyes slipped shut.

Seijuro picked up the bunny, getting him cleaned up and ready to be used again. The night was only just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of the times, Haru was the one begging to be fucked. His cunt was always wet, begging for a cock to fill it. When they were in public Haru would grind his clit against any surface he could, in front of anyone, hoping someone would fuck him. And it always worked. 

He was in the hallway, trembling with his legs pressed together so slick would stop dripping out, feeling his clit throb. He whined and whimpered in the crowd and someone took care of him, fingering his little cunt. Haru loved it when people took care of him.

He rode with Rin in his car and begged the redhead to help him. He got slick all over the car seat that Rin sighed, beckoning the bunny into his lap and sliding his fingers inside. Haru came twice in Rin’s lap, all curled up on his chest.

Haru once wore a sweater with a tit cutout, showing off his breasts to the whole world. Everyone wanted to touch, and pinch his nipples. He was in Natsuyas lap, grinding his wet cunt against Natsuyas fingers and moaning at how Natsuya would always lick and play with his tits. Sucking on his nipples and biting into the plush skin. 

Haru once was so distracting during a lecture with the way he squirted around a vibrator in class that the professor pounded into him in front of all the students, letting them take turns and come down to fuck his pussy as well.

When they were at home, Seijuro loved to touch his pussy. Haru would lay on the couch next to him, shaking from the way Seijuro had his fingers inside Haru’s cunt while Seijuro talked on the phone. 

When his friends came over no would blink an eye and suddenly Haru was sleepily cuddling into Sousuke one minute and bouncing on Makoto's cock the next. 

Haru’s daily routine always consisted of a cock inside of him.

In the mornings he and Sousuke rode the train together and Haru loved it when Sousuke kissed him and played with his tits in front of everyone every morning. Licking his pink nipples and sucking on the nubs, giving both of them attention and pressing Haru against the metal pole.

When he got to campus Haru would usually be touched either by another student or a professor. Today he was on his stomach, bent over a picnic table as a fellow senior fucked his ass and laughed at him in front of his friends.

In the afternoon Haru would meet Makoto and get on his knees and suck his cock in the bathroom, always swallowing every last drop.

And then when classes were over and he bounced on one of his professors cocks, Rin would drive him home and usually finger the bunny in his car. 

When he got home Seijuro would eat him out, licking his pussy and sucking on his clit.

And finally, at night Natsuya would come over, often while Haru was asleep and he would pound Haru into the mattress. 

Haru was a cumslut through and through.


End file.
